


Fish Titties

by Danksuna



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Eggs, F/F, Fish, Human/Monster Romance, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Sheik falls into the water trying to spy on Ruto, now in Ruto's domain Sheik finds herself a plaything of the Zora Princess.
Relationships: Ruto/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	Fish Titties

The sun shines down on Hyrule on a clear Spring day. Despite the moderate temperatures the rocks surrounding Zora’s domain have heated up to sweltering temperatures. Sheik hides on these rocks crawling across to spy on Zora's Domain. She crawls to a cliff overlooking a pool of water. 

The clear waters beckon Sheik as more and more heat radiates into her. The palms of her hand and stomach burn as she crawls on the stone surface. Sheik sweats profusely and her vision fades. Sheik passes out and slips off the cliff directly into the water. A light plop alerts the nearby Princess Ruto.

* * *

Sheik wakes up finding herself descending into the water, Sheik flails around underwater but then Sheik feels something grab onto her waist. With a strong kick Sheik is pulled up to the surface. 

Sheik gasps for air now on the surface, her vision returns as she now finds herself face to face with the Zora Princess Ruto. 

“What's wrong with you!? You know you don't have to sneak around here". Ruto scolds Sheik, but Sheik keeps hacking up water. 

Ruto then grabs Sheik and pulls her over to a rocky shore, Sheik coughs up even more water but eventually catches her breath. Sheik rests her head on the rock as her legs dangle listlessly in the water. Ruto gazes over Sheik as she recovers, Ruto takes the initiative and starts undoing Sheik’s wrappings covering her head. 

Sheiks hair is a bright blonde however it’s frayed and dirty from months of neglect. Ruto continues loosening the bindings now moving down to Sheik’s shoulders. Ruto’s cold scaly hands make Sheik’s back muscles tense up, she moves away from Ruto. 

“When’s the last time you actually had a bath your filthy”. Ruto slides her hands over Sheik’s exposed shoulders, a thin layer of visible dirt washes away with Ruto’s touch. 

Ruto slides in closer to Sheik pressing herself into Sheik’s back. Ruto’s has trouble getting her hands completely over Sheik’s large back muscles. 

Ruto’s legs playfully intertwine around Sheik’s, and Ruto leans her head closer behind Sheik. 

“Relax for me”, Ruto whispers into Sheik’s ear.The sound of Ruto’s accelerating breath turns her on and then suddenly Ruto bites Sheik’s ear. Ruto nibbles on Sheik’s earlobe rolling the soft flesh in between her teeth. Sheik has a distinctly salty flavor. 

Sheik spasms as Ruto begins to grind her body against Sheik’s back but Sheik becomes aware of a sharp pain shooting up her legs. Sheik opens her eyes to see the tattered remains of her tights floating in the water. 

The claws on Ruto’s feet had torn her outfit but had also torn into her legs. Sheik pulls herself out of the water and onto the rocks, her lower half exposed to the sun and Ruto. Sheik takes a seat and rubs the tender claw marks covering her legs. A few droplets of blood begin to condense on her legs. 

Ruto still in the water reaches up to Sheik and grabs her legs; she runs her hands over Sheik’s muscular legs. Eagerly Ruto digs her hands into Sheik’s leggings and tears them completely off of her. Ruto licks her own finger cleaning off the mixture of river water and blood accumulating on it. 

Ruto hungry for more pulls Sheik closer and with only her head out of the water Ruto begins to eat Sheik out. Ruto holds onto Sheik’s legs as they dangle off the rock into the water, the extra leverage lets Ruto’s tongue dig deeper into Sheik's pussy. 

Even Ruto’s tongue felt cool in Sheik’s body. The unique feeling made Sheik moan uncontrollably as her body quakes in pleasure. Ruto’s hand’s continue to rub and explore Sheik’s legs, goosebumps form on Sheik as the water evaporates from her body. The pleasure is too much and Sheik leans herself onto Ruto’s large head. Ruto pushes her tongue deeper into Sheik unable to pull herself away even if she wanted to. Sheik spasms as she orgasms from the viscosity of Ruto’s tongue, Ruto collapses onto the rock completely lost in pleasure. 

Sheik almost passes out exhausted from the fish’s efforts. 

As Sheik lies on the rock she becomes aware of the sun beating down on her and the water droplets evaporating off of her to. Then she starts to feel more droplets of water pouring over herself, Sheik opens her eyes to see Ruto crawling over her. Ruto still soaked easily slides on top of Sheik. Tired Sheik starts playing with the curtain-like fins on Ruto’s arms. They feel silky and cool, quite amazing in the harsh sun. 

Ruto presses herself into Sheik thirsty for a taste of Sheiks lips. Sheik kisses the Princess back as Ruto slips and slides over her. Sheik runs her hands over Ruto's back playing with a newly discovered frilly back fin. The feeling of Ruto’s breasts sliding over Sheik’s chest tantalize her, and Sheik rips off the rest of her chest bindings. 

The feeling of skin against skin was freeing for Sheik, now she felt each scale of Ruto’s as they slid over her body. Sheik’s nipples grow erect from the cool feeling of Ruto’s body. The friction of Ruto’s scales as they rub against her nipples sent more waves of shivering pleasure through Sheik's body. 

The two roll around on the rocky shore as they make-out, Sheik ready to take control tries to get on top of Ruto but Ruto keeps denying her rolling again so Sheik can not get on top. The two struggle for control but as Sheik tries to get on top again the two slide back into the water. 

The two flail around in the water but Sheik takes the opportunity to grab Ruto by the waist. Sheik hands go for Ruto’s pussy, but she is quickly confronted by some unfamiliar anatomy. 

Ruto’s hands then guide Sheik to the correct spot, an almost invisible slit below where Ruto’s belly button would be. 

Ruto pushes Sheik’s fingers into the slit into several layers of fleshy fish meat. Sheik rotates her hand utterly clueless however Ruto moans in pleasure so she must be doing something right. Sheik pushes in another finger as she enters and exits Ruto’s slit. Sheik and Ruto struggle to tread water but they go on lost in the pleasure of the moment. Sheik holds onto Ruto holding her breath as Ruto continues to sink. 

Ruto about to orgasm pushes almost the entirety of Sheik’s hand into herself, but her hand is stopped by a gooey substance. Ruto cums and globs of slimy eggs explode from her slit Sheik then finally succumbs to the lack of oxygen passes out. As her vision goes black all that she can see are the globs of eggs shooting out and covering her body.

* * *

A few hours pass and Sheik eventually wakes up on a different rocky shore. It’s almost sunlight and the sky greets her with a vibrant orange color. Sheik turns her head to see Ruto tending to her. 

“What?....” 

“Eggs” Ruto bluntly responds. 

Sheik simply nods and closes her eyes again, not ready to wake up just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do it and here it is. I may have wrote this so I could have a fic named "Fish Titties" in my catalog but I had a ton of fun writing this. I hope you have fun reading this too.


End file.
